Exploring outside the Farm Division
Exploring Outside the Farm Division is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After buying some property around the Farm Division, Saffron and the Farm Division clan regale their younger days while exploring. Plot Part One (Saffron is seen walking towards Rusty and Lucy's farm.) Saffron: Sigh. what a healing feeling. Me coming to relax in the fresh air of the farm division for the weekend in fact-- (Rusty and Lucy enter.) Lucy: Saffron! It's you! (hugs Saffron) Great to see you. Rusty has something to tell you. Saffron: It's great to see you as well. but what does Grandpa Rusty want to say? Rusty: Well, Saffron, we expanded our property around the farm division. so, how do you feel about walking around with us? Saffron: More than happy to. Rusty: All of the Farm Division members are coming. There's Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Vladimir, Sonia, Jacey, Scout, you name it. Saffron: Of course. and perhaps see some rarities and become nostalgic along the way. Rusty: Yep. And to make your day special, I'm appointing you Chief Treasure Hunter. Saffron: Just until our walk is over because Treasure Hunters go through dangerous ordeals. Rusty: Yes. And you can lead the walk since you're my descendant. Saffron: Well, if you say so... Rusty: As soon as everyone is here, I'll let you lead the way. (Saffron starts to shed tears. She then carries Rusty on her shoulders.) Saffron: Thank you so much, Grandpa Rusty! Rusty: You're very welcome. Saffron: Grandma Lucy, do you knew when they'll be here? Lucy: ha ha ha ha. Have patience, Saffron. They'll be here. Saffron: Yes. They'll be here. (Looks at a Treehouse.) Huh? (Thinking Out loud.) How I had friends and without the nostalgic feelings of a treehouse in my early childhood... Rusty: What? Saffron: Oh, nothing, Grandpa Rusty. I was just looking at that tree house. Lucy: Tree House? (looks at the tree house.) Oh. I see it. You know, Saffron, back when I was in the Lab, Rusty and I would enjoy some fresh air in the forest... (A flashback of Lucy and Rusty as Puppies relaxing under a tree.) Young Lucy: So, what do you wanna do, Rusty? Young Rusty: I don't know. Wanna build a treehouse? Young Lucy: I suppose. but where? (looks at the trees.) Hmm. No, This one's too slimy. No, too many leaves. Young Rusty: You're right. None of these trees will be a good spot for Our Tree house. Young Lucy: Huh? Our tree house? Young Rusty: Yeah. We can do tons of fun stuff in our treehouse. We can play go fish, tell scary stories as long as it's in a G rating, you know, the usual stuff. Young Lucy: That's moral of you, Rusty. But I don't mind playing pirate as well. Young Rusty: Oh! That sounds fun! Wanna play pirate? Young Lucy: I thought You'd never ask. (Flashback ends as Lucy is beaming at the Treehouse.) Lucy: Ah. most nostalgic. Saffron: Ooh. I didn't know you and Grandpa Rusty used to play pirate. You two must have had a lot of fun when you were puppies. (Lucy and Rusty nod.) I thought as much. Have You wanted to become Young again? (Rusty and Lucy get sad looks on their faces.) Saffron: Sorry. Rusty: You didn't do anything wrong, Saffron. In fact, we wouldn't mind to rewind our time. (A bus horn is heard.) Rusty: Oh! It's them. (Saffron puts Rusty down.) Saffron, can you get the kids while Lucy and I greet the others? Saffron: On it! (runs to the barn to get the Pups, then falls down.) Ouch! (gets up and goes on to the barn.) (Inside the barn, the pups have just got done milking the cows.) Mandy: Well, that's that. Andy: Mommy, daddy and big sister Saffy will be so happy to see these tons of buckets of milk. (Saffron enters.) Tandy: (Noticing Saffron) Oh. Hi, big sister Saffy. Saffron: Thank You, Tandy, but I'm not technically Your sister. Five of You might consider Me a niece, but one can consider Me the daughter of the Year 3,000. but that's not the point. Your parents want You to come outside for a little walk. Tandy: A walk? Sandy: To where? Saffron: Around the farm division. Andy: Oh. What are mommy and daddy going to show us, Saffy? Saffron: Well, your parents have expanded the farm. If we're lucky, we can find some rarities along the way, like the Tree house They just saw. Candy: Tree House? what others will there be? Saffron: a Cavern maybe? perhaps some mushroom foraging, or some other fruit trees, or other things that are forgotten-- Pups: We get it, Saffron! Saffron: Whoa! No one asked you to shout. Pups: We're sorry. Saffron: So, are you pups ready to go for the walk? Sandy: You bet, Saffy! (Later, the Farm Division Pound Puppies, Pound Purries and Staff Members are gathered near the entrance to the newly expanded land.) Rusty: I would like to thank all of you for coming. And now, I will have Saffron lead the way. Saffron: Thank you, Grandpa Rusty. I'm sure everyone else will like the tree house. but for now, it's on to the walking! Be careful of any hazards like bugs and brambly thorns. (Scout pulls out a can of bug spray.) Scout: I wouldn't worry about bugs. I have some pet-safe bug spray. Saffron: Good thinking. Now, let's get started. (Saffron and the others start walking around. Sandy notices a tire.) Sandy: Hey, Saffy, I found something! Saffron: What is it? Sandy: It's a tire. Maybe we can make a tire swing. Saffron: as long as the tire's intact, We'll use it. Sandy: Okay, Saffy. (Sandy grabs the tire and returns to the group.) Saffron: so, without further delay... on to the exploring! (The group continues to walk around until Scout trips on something.) Scout: Dag nabbit! Saffron: What is it? hey...! there's some unfinished things! Lucy: What? Saffron: There's some unfinished troughs, some rusted-up food carts, and then some.... Scout: If you don't mind my interrupting, I tripped on (pointing to a shopping cart) this stupid cart. I could have broken my leg. Saffron: Looks like you found another rarity. Scout: Really? Saffron: Yes. (Scout picks up the shopping cart.) Scout: Now who would leave their shopping cart here? Brass: I don't know. (Everyone continues walking.) Brass: (Looking at a beaten up car) Hey, who left their car here? Saffron: A car? Brass: Yeah. Who would leave a car like this here? Scout: I don't know. Maybe Gamma can take it apart and rebuild it as a jungle gym. Saffron: After We remove the bugs and weeds, see if any of the car parts can still be used. Hmm. A Rusty Model V. Wait. Rusty is Your name. right, Grandpa? Rusty: Yes. I didn't know a car is named after me. Scout: Let's go exploring some more. Saffron: Yes. (thinking) Ever since I was with the Pound Puppies, I had some hopes that You, Howler, would makes some miracle machinations for the Farm Division. Scout: Is something wrong, Saffy? Saffron: Sorry. as I was looking at the Junk, I thought of some things that should be for the Farm Division. like an Outdoor Oven, A Supply Shed... Scout: That's why we can always call on Howler, Amy, Dexter, Wilton, or any other mechanic in each division. You can give them a call if you want. Saffron: Yes, and thanks to them... Part Two (Flashback to a Pre-Time Skip Saffron talking to Howler.) Howler: Now, Saffron. There's a reason why windmills are seen around farms. It's because farmers use windmills to grind up wheat, oats, and other veggies into a certain kind of flour. Now, what were you suggesting for the farm? Saffron: Well, These are only ideas I have so far. It's in this list. here. (Gives Howler a piece of paper) Howler: A sugar mill... A jam machine? Hmm. A barbeque, an ice cream maker, a breakfast stove, and a yogurt machine, huh? Saffron: Yes. Howler: Okay, but it'll take me three years to make those inventions come to life. Saffron: No, No. Take your time. I don't expect everything to be done in a week. and I'll build for you a shortwave radio for your pound. Howler: Okay. Once the three years are up, you're gonna have the best inventions I invented. Saffron: No, the farm division will. Howler: Aroo! Sorry about that. Rusty's Voice: Saffron? Saffron! (Flashback ends.) Saffron: Wha--? Sorry. I was distracted in memory lane again. Anyway... (Saffron pulls out her TV and watches "Earth's Stupidest Jokesters") Scout: Hey, I didn't know you watch that show. I love that show! Can I watch it with you? Saffron: Okay. I won a chance for the Entire Clan to be spectators. It was enjoyable. (Flashback to Rusty and Lucy in front of a few cameras.) Lucy: Ooh! Not a bad moooooo-ve, Mr. Bovine. Rusty: Crash into a barn dance, a lot of fighting will happen and the dancers always win. Voice: The Party Crasher gets clobbered, but escapes with His life. along with clawing a few of the dancers in the face out of spite. and no serious injuries. Scout: Ooh. Earth's Stupidest Hicks 3. (Scout watches the show with Saffron.) Lucy: Hey, Saffron! Look what I found! Saffron: What is it? (Lucy shows Saffron a kitchen sink.) Lucy: A kitchen sink.... Industrial Grade. Saffron: Huh. Such a great sink going to waste? unless someone would cover up the holes to conceal a possible golf course or gopher graveyard. Rusty: Gopher graveyard? Saffron: I was only joking, Grandpa. Rusty: Oh. You sure had me fooled for a second there. Brass: What do you think we should do with the sink? Saffron: Well, We could clear some of the trash to make room for a flagpole in the event of Children's Day. or Puppies Day. Lucy: What's Children's Day? Saffron: Well, In My culture of Japan, Children's Day is a day where to respect Children's Personalities, and to celebrate Their happiness. March 3 for Girls, May 5 for Boys. Rusty: But Why a Flagpole? Saffron: Imagine a Black Carp flag representing You, Grandpa. a Red one representing Grandma, along with Six Smaller Carps representing your Pups. Three of them are Blue, and Three of them are Pink. Candy: What about you? Saffron: I'm from the Year 3,000. I don't exist yet in that time. Mandy: I should do some more research. Saffron: Won't be necessary, Mom. Candy: (Quietly) Duh-Duh-Duh! Saffron, No! Mandy: I'm not your mommy. Call me Mandy. Amanda or Miranda's fine, but Not Mom! (exhaling heavily.) Saffron: Sorry. I forgot I'm from the Year 3,000. Mandy: That's okay. But, please call me Mandy. I know you're my descendant, but I prefer it if you don't call me mom. It kinda makes me feel uncomfortable. Saffron: Again, Sorry. Wha-- (Looks at a bathtub.) with some powerful enough wheels, It'll make a good go-kart. Brass: Ah, sweet! I love go-karts with Shower Power! Saffron: ...Or a makeshift Cultivator/Giant Watering Can Combination! Scout: Ooh! Saffron: Yep. but with some time and some thinking ahead of time-- Whoa! (falls into a pond full of algae.) Ohh! Yuck! Living Algae! It's got me! Randy: Come on, Saffron. You just fell in a pond. The Algae's harmless. (Everyone else laugh.) Saffron: Well, I deserved that. (Candy, Sandy, and Tandy help Saffron out of the Pond.) Scout: (Snickering) Are you okay? Saffron: I am covered in Algae, but yes. Rusty: Speaking of which, have You had good times with Your own parents? Saffron: Well, Yes. Their names are Naoto and Ichiko. Naoto wanted a world where Dogs and Cats live in Harmony. and that Ichiko hoped to bring back extinct Animal Species. but... Scout: But what? Saffron: My Mother went to Australia to find the bones of an Australian Dinosaur but was never heard from again. My Dad travelled the world to spread peace between cats and dogs, but was never heard from again, as he was last seen being chased by a Bulldog. Scout: Maybe one day, Saffy, we'll help you find your biological folks. Saffron: Yes. If I had a time machine... and I don't think my folks would want to come to the past. Scout: Well, maybe if... (Scout stubs his toe and shouts in pain.) Saffron: Scout! Did you get bitten by a snake? Scout: No, I only stubbed my toe. (Scout grabs his foot, but he looks down and picks up a metal pipe.) Rusty: That's a pipe. What's it doing here? Scout: Beats me. Saffron: Yeah. I had an idea to have an All-Pup Rock band called High Voltage. Scout: Sounds nice, but what does that got to do with this metal pipe? Rusty: We'll put it in the disposable bin. now, come on. (Walks further in the area.) Saffron: Um, Grandpa? Rusty: What is it? Saffron: Have You and or Grandma ever chased any cats in the past? hopefully, not eat them. Rusty: No. Lucy: Only dogs in cartoons do that. Rusty: You know, the way cartoons portray us dogs is a stereotypical. They think that all we dogs do is chase cars and cats, scratch out fleas, et cetera. Saffron: We are Cartoon Dogs, Grandpa. (Draws something on a Piece of Paper.) Rusty: I know we are, but still, it doesn't feel right. in fact-- What are You drawing? (Sees the drawing and notices A black Oriental Cat and White Ragdoll Cat.) Wha? Saffron: That's You and Grandma as Cats. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi